Whatever It Takes
by mysteriousmissg
Summary: Post War. Harry Potter was Lost in the Final Battle of Hogwarts. But before he left he made his best friend promise to him that no matter what the outcome, she was to do him one last favour. Go Back in Time, and prevent this all from happening. HG/SB ; Marauders Era Time Turner Fic :), gradually going to become an M
1. Chapter 1

A/N :

This could be leading into my first ever multi-chapter fan fiction. Its a Time Turner Fic based around our very favourite Marauder & bossy know it all.

Please note, this first chapter has a bit of angst and it is the end of the war. A/U where the war doesnt go in our heroes favour and instead goes quite differently.

Also! I dont get any payment through writing these fan fictions, its a hobbit and admittedly I am no JK, but give a girl a chance?

Chapter 1

Silence fell over Hogwarts.

The dark mark was blazing above the once carefree and safe haven, bodies of friends and family scattered the grounds of the school. A river of red ran from the werewolf victims and there were echoes of screams and heart wrenching tears around the school. But none of which was louder than Hermione Granger. They had almost won, after everything the Order of the Phoenix had fought for, they were certain they had it in the bag. Until one glint in Tom Riddles and his murderous supporters eye told them differently. They had missed something, and now they would pay the consequences for it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked side by side amongst the growing crowd in the Hogwarts courtyard, and the crowd parted letting the Golden Trio through, hands held together they all shared one last hug. Although they werent aware of it yet, Harry was walking into what would become his final battle. He turned to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

" Hermione, I would never ask this of anyone but you, you have been with me from the beginning till the end, I have only one more favour to ask of you"  
Eyes prickling with tears, Hermione had grabbed her best friend's hand and gripped it to the point of pain whilst replying hastily

" Anything Harry."

Harry pulled away and Hermione took a good look at him, his glasses were beyond repair of magic, his cheeks covered in mud and blood, grit sticking to his face leading to a nasty cut on his cheek. His emerald green eyes met hers and desperately he murmured.

" If I dont come out of this alive, I want you to go back and fix this. Save my mother and father, save Sirius, Save everyone who has fought with us today. Prevent this from even starting, Please Hermione, Whatever it takes!'

He brought his hand to her cheek and rested their foreheads together. Hermione felt the first burning tears escape her eyes and nodded, choking on her words.

" Whatever it takes"

With that, Harry Potter walked to his death.

The air was filled with screams and cheers of glee when her best friends body hit the floor, and Hermione felt her stomach heave, she fell to her knees and wanted desperately to crawl to his side. Witohout even being aware of it, Ron's hands were circling her waist and dragging her away. All she could hear was her blood rushing through her ears and in slow motion she watched everyone around her turn and run. Flashes of green, amber and red light shot passed her and re-awoke her from her haze.

Scrambling across the floor, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and tugged him with her, survival instincts kicking in. Whilst running, she came to halt as she saw Neville Longbottom being tortured to shrill cries of _'CRUCIO!' _. Hermione went to save him when Ron's hand tugged at her again and once again they began running. It was cowardly and Hermione felt her heart sink at every face she watched as they fell under the attack of the ruthless Death Eaters however, she had made a promise to Harry, she had to find a safe space. A faint whizz of a spell shot past Hermione's ear and she sprung away from Ron, letting go of his hand. Hermione spun around trying to find a flash of red hair, instead she saw a flash of green closely followed by familiar voices screaming. All she heard was a cry of 'MUM!" and "MOLLY" and Hermione staggered back. The Weasley Matriarch had fallen, and that burned through her brain, she turned and ran, fury and rage pumping through her veins until she found herself on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

There was quiet, the darkness was welcoming and Hermione crept into the shadows, reaching into her faithful beaded bag. She felt books tumble and a spare pair of Harry's glasses crunch underneath them until finally she felt a velvet box. Tugging hard, Hermione dropped her bag and pulled the box out into the open air. It was covered in a soft purple velvet with a golden lions paw print on the front. Opening the once un-openable latch with shaky hands the lid flew open with a sparkle of red and gold. Inside there was a note which fell onto the dark floor, without her noticing and cautiously, Hermione pulled out one of the last ever time turners in creation. Hooking it around her neck, Hermione turned the knobs on it at full speed. Eventually they stopped and Hermione could feel herself falling backwards into the streams of time. With an almighty lions raw, a bright white light momentarily lit up the Forbidden Forest and once it had faded, Hermione Granger had gone.

Alone, on the floor of the forest, the note magically uncurled itself, and within it read a short hand written note:

_My dearest Hermione, _

_I hope you never have to use my parting gift to you, but in the event that things are going wrong, this is for you. It'll take you back, but heed my warning Miss Granger, if you use this chance, there is no coming back for you. It is a one way ticket. _

_I only hope that you never open this box. _

_Good Luck. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

A/N

Okay. So that is the start of my new story. Sorry about Molly and the slight shabbiness of the opening, however, please let me know through reviews whether you would like more? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N

So, I've already had several alerts come through by people following this story and I cant describe how happy this makes me! :D So I thought I'd treat you to the second chapter, the third is currently still in its early days, however I hope this will see you through! :D

Thank you to everyone who is currently watching/showing interest in this :)

Remember. I'm not JK, if i was, Sirius would not have been stolen from Remus. Or Fred.

"Hello?... Helloooo? _OI!_"

Hermione sat bolt upwards and her head collided with her mysterious greeter. Falling back and groaning slightly, Hermione couldn't help but open one eye hesitantly and stare at whoever had been there.

Whilst still groaning on the floor, Hermione took in her surroundings, it was clearly Hogwarts; the Hospital Wing to be precise. Hermione watched as a vibrant young women came bustling over to her, looking all to familiar, yet Hermione couldn't place her.

'Oh Potter do get up! It was barely a little knock'.

Hermione's eyes widened at the name Potter and she jumped out of the bed, dodging the nurses grip whilst reaching for the boys shoulders and pulling him up to face her.

A scream echoed through the hall of Hogwarts, all the way to the owlery, leaving the many birds flapping their wings in annoyance at the sound. All Hermione could see was the face of her best friend. Once she had stopped screaming, she bit her bottom lip hard, panting to avoid letting his name spill from her lips. Tears began to form in the creases of her eyes as Hermione shoved him away, sprawling him onto the floor facing her.

His hair was pitch black and untamed, with odd bits sticking up at ridiculous, almost gravity defying angles and around his chin there was the beginnings of stubble. His cheeks were a bright red colour after being accosted by what he could only see as a crazy girl, with a light purple bruise starting to form on his cheekbone, just beneath his eyes. However, instead of the sparkling emerald eyes Hermione had been trained into seeing for years, she was met with plain hazel eyes with small flecks of gold in them.

Hermione crouched in front of him and she felt a sob rip through her chest and up her throat, which only seemed to alarm the boy even more.

"Please stop crying! I'm really sorry! Madam Pomfrey! Help her!"

Hermione curled into a ball and let the now familiar nurse guide her back into the bed as she sobbed into the pillow. It was 1976! That was **James Potter **father of her best friend staring straight at her like she was a looney and how the hell did she end up going this far back?! They were still teenagers! Despite all of the confusion erupting in her brain, her best friends words echoed in her head.

_"Save them Hermione, Whatever it takes!"_

Somewhere along with her trail of thought, Hermione had fallen asleep, pure exhaustion from such a leap through time, followed with the shock of meeting **the** James Potter had knocked her out cold. When she started to come to, there were multiple voices. Staying expertly still, remembering to breathe like she was asleep, Hermione listened carefully to the conversation of hushed whispers.

"What do you mean you found her? Prongs have you completely gone mad?!"

"Pads! You have to believe me! I found her and brought her straight to Dumbledore, she looks dreadful, several cuts and bites from deadly hexes all over her body! When she woke up, she went mental! Starting screaming and crying just at the sight of me-"

"Well you do looks hideous today prongs"

"Piss off Black you absolute wank-'

"Both of you _enough!"_

A third voice joined them sounding exasperated. Before anything else could be said, Hermione finally heard a voice she recognised.

"Ah, Mister Potter, Black and Lupin, it doesn't surprise me to see you three here."  
At once three louder yelps echoed through the hospital wing and Hermione winced slightly, slowly sitting up in the bed.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

She said with a slight grumble. Her eyes looked at the three young men as they spun around almost comically, before rushing to her bedside, although James held back a little, looking nervous and choosing to stand at the end of her bed.

Hermione took in the two other young men, the one on the left of her had dirty blonde hair which was unprofessionally cut into a shaggy mess. His face was kind, minus the three scars across his cheek which shimmered slightly. A obvious sign of his infliction of lycanthropy. Hermione had to hold back her giggle as she stared at him.

In her head, Hermione was ecstatic. _ Its Professor Lupin, he's barely of age yet! Look at his eyes, kind as ever. _ she looked down slightly and saw the minuscule rounding of a belly, barely noticeable to the untrained eye _ He even loved chocolate as much now as he did in my time. _

Turning her attention to her right, she felt her heart stammer in her chest. Azkaban had clearly ruined the currently handsome Sirius Black. His hair was slightly longer than James', yet held a glimmer which made Hermione wander whether it was as soft as it looked. His grey eyes stood out against his pale skin, his cheekbones stood proud similarly followed by 5 o clock shadow on around his defined jaw line. He really was an image of pure aristocracy.

Hermione could feel herself blushing by just staring at him, who winked cheekily before saying in a smooth voice  
"And who are you my lady? We've been hearing you're practically deranged"  
Hermione bristled instantly, Sirius in her time had been just as bad at annoying and infuriating Hermione as he was now.

" I'm traumatised, did you think I would enjoyed being woken up by some idiot's rude idea of a greeting' She snarled pointedly at James who shuddered.  
" He reminded me of a friend I had a long time ago, He isn't here anymore...'

She trailed off as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Sirius began to open his mouth to argue back at her when Dumbledore intervened.

"Thats enough for one day Mr. Black, let the poor girl have some time to relax. Now Miss..."

Hermione paused, she couldn't use her real name, just in case it effected the time lines. So Hermione quickly made a decision, automatically regretting it.

"Peverell, Sir. Hermione Peverell"

Although this bypassed James, Remus and Sirius' eyebrows shot up into their mass of hair in amazement.

"The Peverells?!" they exclaimed in united amazement.

Dumbledore also rose an eyebrow at the girl who stared at him helplessly. He smiled warmly before turning to the three young Gryffindors.

"Time to rest now boys, I'm sure Miss Peverell needs her rest. You can come back and visit tomorrow."

Looking annoyed and grumbling under their breathes, the three boys trudged from the room, only Sirius stopping and winking at her.

"Sleep Tight Kitten.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, a faint flush gracing her cheeks as she waved to him with her dainty hand.

Once they were alone. Hermione turned to Dumbledore who was sat in a chair next to her bed.  
'So Hermione, who wants to go first?"

Hermione stared at her future headmaster and smiled weakly before taking a deep breath and starting her tale.

A/N

So! What did you think, these first few episodes are really going to be fillers till Hermione is of full mind to start addressing her task.

I've done my best to describe our three favourite Marauders, hopefully i've done them justice!

Up Next.

Hermione's Explanation, Including what the Marauders are thinking at this stage!

Reviews make me happy :) xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Awh more reviews and more followers :) You guys are the best, I've always been a bit fickle in the respect of keeping a story going, and admittedly at this point i'm not really sure what the ending will be. Well i do kind of. Maybe. :D

Remember, I'm GM not JK!

Hermione recounted the basics of her past to the headmaster, avoiding specifics, because even if Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of all time, knowing the future can ruin the minds of the great.  
Dumbledore stared at the young girl after getting the majority of the information he could out of her.  
"So, Just to double check I have everything right Miss Peverell; You have come from the future, to stop a war that hasn't started yet, from happening?"

Hermione nodded, this seemed to satisfy the headmaster and led on to his next set of lighter questions.

"What house were you in before traveling back?"

"Gryffindor"  
"What kind of student were you?"

"A clever one"  
"To what extent Miss Peverell"  
"I had to use a time turner in my third year to go to all of my lessons."  
That left a momentary pause, matched with a look of awe.  
"We can expect great thing from you Hermione"

And with that he left, leaving Hermione confused, tired and more than any other time in her life; alone.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room the three marauders were lazing on the plush sofa's discussing the new arrival.

"She can't be a Peverell!"  
"Why would she lie about it pads? Really?"

"Moony!-"  
"Stop be so utterly ridiculous, just because her name overrides the majestic _House of Black-"  
_"You know its not that! Its unbelievable, the girl drops from the sky, looking like shes come from battle and then she claims to be a Peverell-"  
"Guys...-"  
"Its just absolutely barmy! Maybe she hit her head-"  
"guys..."  
"Maybe your just jealous!"  
"Maybe your an arse moons!"  
"well maybe you need to get your head out of your-"  
"OI!"

Silence fell between the bickering boys as James Potter stood high above them both, his cheeks flushed, his glasses slightly askew from the speed he had jumped up and magic crackling around him.  
"Can one of you explain what the _bloody hell is going on!"_

James wasn't met with an answer right away, instead he glared and his to fellow marauders who hung their head before Sirius gained the courage to speak first.

"The girl; Hermione. She claims her last name is Peverell, which is impossible, the Peverell's were once one of the most powerful families in wizarding Britain, don't you remember the tale of the Deathly Hallows?! Rumours have always suggested that the family was the Peverell's"

James still held a look of confusion before Remus continued.

"What our idiotic canine friend is trying to say is that he believes this girl is a fake. However James I'm surprised your parents never told you about the Peverell's. Family tree's dictate that the Potters descend from the Peverell's, which explains the present your father gave you this christmas."

James looked between the both of them and sighed. There was a long moment of silence between the boys before James finally spoke.

"Why cant we just be like every other boy and just discuss how fit she is?!"

The cries of laughter could be heard echoing by the entrance to the Great Hall.

After two more days of being kept on bed rest whilst Hermione was finally healing, she had time to think and to plan how she was going to complete her mission and get home. She knew that by the record books, in the next two years, the first war would begin, families would go missing and innocent muggles would be killed all at the wrath of Tom Riddle and his slowly growing group of Death Eaters; some of which she had already had the misfortune to meet. All Hermione had to do was find a way to get around it.

Her thoughts were interrupted late into the afternoon on her last day in the Hospital Wing when she was jolted from her thought by a polite cough. Looking up, Hermione nearly fainted at the sight of a much younger Professor McGonagall, her features were softer and her brunette hair, still held in the tight bun was only starting to be peppered by grey streaks.

"Miss Granger I presume?" her scottish lilt soothed Hermione who nodded at her previous head of house.

"My name is Professor Mcgonagall, I'm the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore has explained the current situation, so I thought we'd get you settled into the school."

Hermione, still speechless nodded.

"You said you were sorted into Gryffindor in the future, so I do not see why there is any need for that to change. The password to the common room is _Proncinium Pronpass. _I'll owl you your timetable this evening, if you need some help adjusting, please speak to your dorm mate"

"Professor, who is my dorm mate?"

"Lily Evans. Lovely girl, you'll do well in her company."

Hermione's heart began to race, as she thought about what Mcgonagall said and her head began to spin.

"You need to come up with your own cover story i'm afraid, just please owl the headmaster when you have decided upon it."

With that, Hermione was left alone again.

Walking towards the Gryffindor Tower, a route she knew all to well, Hermione did her best to look a little concerned and lost, it was only interrupted by a large group of the student body, chanting and surrounding what Hermione assumed to be a squabble.

Pushing her way through, Hermione heard the chanting "_snivellus, Snivellus, Silly Silly Snivellus" _

Anger poured through her veins as she watched James and Sirius poking and sending small hexes at the cowering Severus Snape. Silence fell of the crowd when James and Sirius were disarmed.

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT!"_

A crackle of magic surrounded hermione who held the boys wands in her hand. Turning around, James and Sirius stared opened mouthed at her. Before they could even argue, Hermione walked right up to them, inches between her and the boys faces. Despite towering over her in height, Hermione loomed over them as she turned a vicious shade of red. The crowd were silent as they listened to the scarily calm words leaving the new witch's mouth.

"_Never in my life have I seen such disgusting behaviour. You call yourselves Gryffindors and all you have done is put Godric to shame. I once knew two people exactly like you, and all i can see is how very different you are. _

_The great James Potter and Sirius Black parading round this school, thinking they are _**_better_**_ than gods gift. Well here is a news flash for you absolute idiots. _**_you are not._**_ all you are, are spoilt, cowardly little boys who should be ashamed of yourselves." _

The two boys stood in absolute silence, their faces red, Sirius went to open his mouth to argue when Hermione cried out.

_" LANGLOCK"_

A purple spell shot from the tip of Hermione's wand, and Sirius hands flew to his throat as he made muffled noises trying to speak.

_"Now get back up to the common room and don't you dare show your face. The next time i catch your pathetic group of Marauders bullying anyone I will personally make it my responsibility to make your lives hell." _

There was another momentary silence before Hermione turned to the shocked crowd.  
"WELL!? What are you lot standing here for!?"

Everyone dispersed and only two people stayed behind, Severus who was cowering on the floor, his eyes inquisitive as he looked at Hermione and a young girl with bright red hair, like flames and startling emerald green eyes. Her face was one of glee as she ran up to Severus and helped him up.

'Sev! Sev did you see that?!"

Turning to Hermione, the girl continued to gush. "You were extraordinary! I'm Lily! This is Severus!"

hermione smiled timidly and Snape stood up and offered his hand to her. Taking it shyly Severus' black eyes stared at her, as if they could see into the very depths of her soul.

"Thank You Miss-"

"Peverell" she said softly.

Snape rose his elbow before nodding and letting go of her hand, he stood and with all the dignity he had left, he walked away from the two girl. hermione watched him curiously and then was being dragged by Lily.

"I told you my name, Lily Evans. Are you the new girl?! Whats your name?! I've never seen anyone stand up to those idiots likes you. I mean I quite Remus, he's very kind and bookish, but that Potter is an absolute prat, led on by Black..."

Lily could talk for England so it seemed, But Hermione was glad to answer her questions, it was Harry's mum! She was utterly beautiful and Hermione smiled when she took her to the dorms. They spoke into the early hours of the morning, Hermione explained the basics of being a transfer student, and her reasoning for standing up to the Marauders.

In the early hours, both girls fell into a deep slumber, the first decent sleep Hermione could remember having. She was home.


End file.
